No More Tickling
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Mitch hates being tickled more than any man Scott has ever known. When Scott crosses the line, Mitch wears a suit of armor to protect himself from the unwanted tickling. Scott will stop at nothing to get rid of the suit, even if it means getting on each-other's nerves in the process. *Disclaimer: I do not own Superfruit/Pentatonix* All reviews are appreciated.
1. The Tickling

After recording an episode of Superfruit Scott and Mitch reward themselves with a movie night. It's Scott's turn to pick, so they end up watching The Lion King. A bowl of buttery popcorn sits in between them. Scott realizes that his phone battery is starting to get low.

"Hey, Mitch. Can I borrow your charger? I left mine back at Alex's house." Scott says.

"Yeah. It's on my desk." Mitch says. He would have got it for Scott himself, but Wyatt was curled up on his lap preventing him from moving. He pets the hairless feline behind the ears while humming I just Can't Wait to Be King to himself.

Scott grabs Mitch's phone charger and notices a slip of paper underneath. Song lyrics are handwritten on it. It isn't one of the songs they are singing in Pentatonix and it isn't anything Scott has ever heard before. He plugs in his phone and brings the paper with him.

"What's this?" Scott asks throwing Mitch way off guard. Scott notices the color drain from his face.

"Nothing." Mitch says in a slightly more panicked tone than he had anticipated.

"That didn't sound suspicious at all." Scott says sarcastically.

"It's just a stupid song I wrote a long time ago, okay. Just put it back where you found it." Mitch says somewhat bitterly.

"You wrote this? I want to read it." Scott says excitedly.

"No. I'm not done with it yet." Mitch says trying to snatch the paper out of Scott's hands. Scott holds it up into the air out of his reach. Mitch stands up on the couch to try to get a better reach. Scott runs back to the other side of the room.

"Is the song for someone special?" Scott asks teasingly making his face turn red. Mitch wishes Scott wasn't so tall.

"Come on, Scott. Give it back." Mitch says standing on the tips of his toes.

"If you want it you're gonna have to jump for it." Scott says waving the paper into the air tauntingly.

"This isn't fair." Mitch whines jumping up and down. The paper is just inches away from his fingertips. That was a little too close for Scotts liking.

"That's it!" Scott says tickling Mitch with his other hand. Mitch laughs while frantically trying to cover his sides with his hands. After regaining some of his composure, Mitch retreats to the corner of the room.

"Noooo! Okay! Okay! You can read it. Just don't touch me." Mitch says retreating back to the couch with Wyatt. Scott clears his throat and holds the now crumpled paper in front of him. Scott starts singing the song in the hammiest voice he can muster.

"It seems like every day is the best day ever.

I wish these feelings would last forever.

I spend all day playing with my cat.

How could anybody not enjoy that?

I never feel lonely, scared, or distraught

When I'm hanging out with my best friend, Scott.

Sometimes I laugh until I cry.

I reach my hands up to the sky." Scott sings.

"This is such an invasion of privacy. I said that you can read it! I never said you were allowed to sing it." Mitch yells over his loud singing.

"Hey. This is pretty good." Scott says.

"Really? I think it's too corny." Mitch says bitterly.

"Not if you sing it like this." Scott says singing in a purposefully off key fashion.

"I let the wind flow through my hair.

I sing in the shower like I just don't care.

Sometimes I swear I think I must be in heaven.

When I'm singing with Scott, Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin.

They always put a smile on my face.

No one can ever take their place.

It's the best day ever every day.

I hope the fun never goes awa-."

"Scott, I swear to god." Mitch groans smacking his forehead. Scott glances over at the TV.

"Aw, this part used to always make me cry." Scott says watching the stampede of antelope galloping around Simba.

"If you don't stop singing that stupid song, I'm really going to give you something to cry about." Mitch says no longer able to contain his sass. That only seems to make Scott more amused. Mitch puts his hands over his ears and screams Row Row Row Your Boat to block out Scott. He leaves himself vulnerable to Scott's next attack. Scott grabs Mitch by the waist and lifts him off the ground.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Mitch says putting up a struggle. Scott nearly drops him, but regains his balance. He can feel Mitch's fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"Long live the king." Scott whispers throwing Mitch down on the couch and tickling Mitch once again. This is one of the only times in history that anyone has ever laughed during Mufasa's death scene. His high pitched giggle is the most contagious laughter Scott has ever heard. He could pass off as one of the hyenas in the movie.

"STAHAHAHAHAAAAPuh!" Mitch laughs kicking and squirming around on the couch. Mitch flails his legs around knocking over the popcorn bowl. Popcorn falls onto the ground like rain. Scott releases Mitch from his firm grip. Mitch sits up a bit too quickly making his Elmo mug spill on the couch. Wyatt scampers away from the puddle of water on the floor.

"Now look what you did." Scott says pointing at the mess on the floor.

"I did? Are you kidding me right now? This was totally your fault." Mitch says snatching the drenched paper from Scott.

"You're going to have to clean all of this up." Scott says trying to stop Wyatt from devouring all the popcorn off the floor. Scott reaches his hand towards Mitch. Mitch swats his hand away.

"If you try to tickle me one more time." Mitch threatens dabbing the tears of laughter off his face. Mitch's feisty remark reminds him of Cell Block Tango from Chicago. He imagines Mitch taking a shot gun off the wall and firing a warning shot into his head. Mitch must have been thinking about the same thing because they both laugh in unison.

"Relax. I was just trying to get a piece of popcorn out of your hair. I was just joking about the mess. I'll clean it up." Scott says.

"Make us some more popcorn while you're at it." Mitch orders running his fingers through his dark hair. Thanks to Scott it looks slightly more disheveled than usual.

"Yes, your majesty." Scott says dryly as he cleans up the mess on the floor. Mitch folds the paper up and hides it in his pocket. He hears the popping of the microwave over the movie.

Scott returns with a bowl full of popcorn. He sits down and immediately stands back up again. "Ew! My spot's all wet." Scott complains. Mitch doesn't show any sympathy for Scott and his wet bottom. Scott bends over and sits on Mitch's lap.

"Get off! I don't want to perform Friday night with a broken leg." Mitch says. Mitch sings Timone's part of Hakuna Mattata and Scott joins in with Pumbaa's part.

"Look what you did to my elbow while you were throwing your little fit." Scott says showing Mitch his battle wound.

"That little red mark? Oh, boo hoo!" Mitch says shoving Scott off his lap and switching positions.

"Kiss it and make it feel better." Scott says jokingly as he shoves his elbow into Mitch's face while singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight along with the movie. Mitch shoves Scott's elbow out of the way of his face.

"No! Go way!" Mitch says refusing to let his guard down to any more unexpected tickling. Scott and Mitch both put their hands into the popcorn bowl at the same time. Their skin makes contact for only a second before Mitch retracts his hand from the bowl. The warmth of Scott's hand still lingers on Mitch's wrist. Mitch mutters an apology under his breath. Scott doesn't seem to notice. He just grabs a hand full of popcorn and eats it as if nothing happened. By the time the last credits come up on the screen Mitch and Scott are fast asleep.


	2. The Suit

Scott hears a loud noise from inside the kitchen. CLANK! He glances at the clock. He must have really overslept. Wyatt arches his back and hisses.

"Mitch, is that you making all that noise?" Scott asks.

"Oh, good morning." Mitch says in a peppy voice. Scott turns around and sees Mitch in a suit of armor.

"What are you wearing?" Scott asks laughing at how silly he looks.

"Why? Do you like it? It's a suit of armor to keep you from tickling me." Mitch says trying to strike a pose under the weight of the armor. For some reason Scott is not surprised by Mitch's behavior. He's seen him do much weirder things before.

"You are so ridiculous. Are you trying to teach me a lesson or something?" Scott asks.

"Is it working?" Mitch asks hearing his voice echo into the helmet.

"You're going to have to take that thing off eventually." Scott says. Mitch can hardly hear him through the helmet.

"To go to the bathroom and take a shower, yeah. Other than that I'm never taking it off." Mitch says.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Scott asks.

"Not at all. Sure I have no peripheral vision, but it's totally worth it." Mitch says.

"You are not going to The Cracker Barrel looking like that." Scott says. Mitch had nearly forgotten about going to eat with Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi. He dreads the idea of wearing the armor in public, but if he takes it off, Scott wins.

"Is that a challenge?" Mitch asks. Scott grabs his keys and heads out the door. Mitch staggers behind him clanking at every step. The sound of the metal hitting the floor is starting to get on their nerves.

"You're taking forever." Scott says forcing Mitch to piggy back ride him onto battle.

"Wait! The suit is too heavy. If you drop me I will kill you." Mitch says feeling Scott wobble underneath him. Scott manages to get both of them into the car in one piece.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!  
"Now what?" Scott asks exasperatedly as he holds on to the steering wheel.

"The stupid seatbelt." Mitch growls.

"Forget it. Even if we do get in an accident you'll be the safest one here." Scott says.

"Excuse me. Are you suggesting that I should break the law? I am not about that life, sweetheart. Click it or ticket." Mitch says trying to get even more on Scott's nerves.

"I can't even handle you right now." Scott says pulling over and letting Mitch buckle his seatbelt.

"Maybe next time you'll stop and think before you invade my personal space." Mitch says loving the fact that he has the upper hand. Scott parks the car in front of The Cracker Barrel.

"People are staring at us. Would you take that thing off already?" Scott asks.

"I know you want to see me strip, but this is not the time or place for that kind of behavior." Mitch says somewhat seductively as Scott lugs him into the restaurant.

"There you guys are. What took you so long?" Kirstie asks. They are enough of a distraction for Kevin to steal a few fries off of Kirstie's plate.

"Um, Mitch… Why are you dressed up like a knight?" Kevin asks.

"Don't ask." Scott sighs resting his head on the table.

"Do I even wanna know?" Avi asks looking up over his menu.

"I do!" Kirstie says curiously. Kirstie always loved a good story.

"He's such a child. He won't take the stupid thing off." Scott says burying his face into the menu.

"Seriously, Mitch? Just take the darn suit off." Avi says trying to be the reasonable one in the group.

"I can't. He'll tickle me." Mitch whines.

"That's what this is about?" Kevin asks.

"Yep. This could have all been prevented if **_someone_** kept their hands to themself." Mitch says. Scott playfully hits the metal unintentionally creating a gong like noise inside of the suit. Mitch is so startled that he nearly leaps in front of the chair. He quickly removes the helmet knocking over a drink on the table. The food Scott ordered is now all soggy.

"That actually sounds pretty cool." Kevin says lightly tapping the metal.

"Stop it! I am not an instrument." Mitch says trying to get away from Kevin. Scott sees the tables turning in his favor. If he torments him enough he'd be bound to take the suit off.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Avi asks squeezing his sandwich and making the mayonnaise seep out of the bread. Everyone sitting at their table laugh in unison. They give the waitress extra money on her tip for putting up to their antics. After paying for their meal, Scott drops an ice cube into Mitch's suit.

"Wait! What are you doing?! NO! Oh my god! That's really freaking cold." Mitch says failing to use his indoor voice. He really didn't want to make a scene any more than he already did.

"Guys! You're going to get us all kicked out." Kirstie says. She is the only one who seems to notice the people at the other tables staring at them.

"That was not cool, Scott. He's shivering." Kevin says.

"He wouldn't be shivering if he would just take the suit off." Scott says.

"Never!" Mitch hisses.

"You're such a drama queen. Tickling isn't even that bad. It's not like it hurts or anything." Scott laughs.

"That's not the point. He trusted you and you broke a boundary. If you ever want him to take the suit off, you have to earn that trust back." Kirsie says.

"Let's not fight anymore. We're supposed to be a big happy family." Kevin says.

"We still are, Kevin. It was just a little prank. It's going to take a heck of a lot more than a hunk of metal to get in between our friendship." Scott says reassuringly.

"I have to agree with Scott on this one. You can't wear that suit all of the time. What about the show on Friday? How are we supposed to hear each other if he has a helmet on? Besides you can hardly move in that thing." Avi says stroking his beard with his fingers.

"He does have a point you know." Scott says.

"I know." Mitch growls feeling the ice cube melting on him.

After returning home, Mitch uses every shred of will power he has to keep the suit on. Getting up and down the stairs is like running a marathon in heels and sleeping in the suit is nearly impossible. Wyatt won't go anywhere near him because of the horrible clattering noise. Even after decorating it with Pokémon stickers, he still isn't fond of the way it looks on him. It will be well worth it once he gets his apology from Scott.


	3. The Hiccups

As the days go by Scott gets more and more concerned about his friend's behavior. Will he ever take the suit off? He has been wearing it nonstop for two full days. Scott imagines himself as an old man in a nursing home sitting next to a suit of armor. The thought of it makes him chuckle nervously as he gets ready for the concert. His thoughts are interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it." Mitch says slowly clunking down the stairs. His bones ache from the suit weighing down his shoulders. Scott answers the phone before the phone goes to the answering machine.

"Hello?" Scott says putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Kirstie. Where are you? We are supposed to start mic check in a half an hour." Kirstie says.

"We're almost on our way. We're just having a little trouble getting ready." Scott says glancing over at the clock nervously as he adjusts his shirt collar.

"Please tell me you got him to take the armor off." Kirstie says hearing all the noise going on in the background. Kevin and Avi play with the props and costumes back stage as they listen to Kirstie talk on the phone.

"Um, well… Not yet…" Scott says.

"We're supposed to be on stage in two hours so you better come up with something." Kirstie says fixing her hair in front of the mirror. She remembers how hectic the past few rehearsals have been. Who knew a metal suit can be so loud and distracting? She sees Kevin playing with a fake beard out of the corner of her eye. She shakes her head in disapproval.

"Look, I've tried everything. I tried reasoning with him. I tried to bribe him with ice cream. I even threatened to dump kitty litter in the suit. He just won't take it off. He even sleeps with the darn thing on." Scott complains. Mitch snickers to himself deviously as he sees his friend crumble in desperation. Soon this whole joke will be over and he will be able to go on stage without the suit. Avi, Kirstie, and Kevin will be his own personal body guards and he will not be tickled tonight.

"Guys! Quit goofing around. I'm on the phone." Kirsten says putting her hand over the phone. Avi and Kevin stop what they're doing for a few seconds. Kirstie puts her phone up to her face again. "Never mind. I have an idea. Just bring Mitch here and I'll take care of the rest." Kirstie says. The confidence in her voice makes Scott feel better about the situation. As he looks for his matching ties he notices a crumpled up piece of paper at the bottom of the laundry basket. It was the song that Mitch had wrote and shoved in his pocket the day Scott tickled him. Scott sneaks it in his coat pocket without Mitch noticing.

"Alright. We'll be right there. See you later." Scott says putting on his tie and hanging up the phone.

"Wyatt, you are so annoying. We eat on that table." Mitch says trying to get Wyatt off the kitchen table.

"Come on, Mitch. We have to go right now." Scott says yanking Mitch by the arm. Mitch stumbles over on top of Scott.

"Oh god!" Mitch yelps as they hit the floor with a loud clatter. Wyatt scampers under the couch in the living room.

"Ow! Mitch get off me." Scott moans feeling his arm being crushed under the armor.

"I can't get up." Mitch says stuck on his back staring at the ceiling. He tries to roll over, but to no avail.

"Ugh! Ouch! Stop moving around so much. You're making it worse." Scott says wincing in pain. He feels like he should be in a life alert commercial laying on the floor helplessly.

Mitch tucks his arms into the body of the suit and pushes the helmet off. He then uses his elbows to open up the back of the suit. He frantically crawls out of the opening and pushes the suit off of Scott. Mitch grabs Scott by the shoulders and shakes him. "Are you okay?" Mitch asks. Scott feels like a kid in a candy store. He had forgotten how stylish Mitch looks when he doesn't have that stupid outfit on.

"I don't know. It really hurts." Scott says fighting back the urge to smile.

"Where?" Mitch asks getting ready to call an ambulance.

"Right here!" Scott shouts tickling Mitch once again. It's been so long since he has been able to do that. He just couldn't resist. Mitch laughs hysterically as Scott's fingers scrape against his skin.

"Nohohoho! Stahahahap! Pleheeheheeeaaase!" Mitch cackles as tears well up in his eyes. Mitch kicks Scott in the arm and breaks free from his grip. Scott feels the throbbing in his arm again.

"Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You were like a sitting duck. I just couldn't help myself. Please don't put the suit on again. I won't do it anymore." Scott laughs.

"Put the suit on again? Are you kidding me? I feel wonderful! I can move. I can see! I can run! I can do yoga… Okay, nevermind. I still can't do that, but who cares? I'm freeeeeeeeee*HIC*" Mitch says running around the room like the Tasmanian devil.

"Calm down. We're already late for mic check. Are you ready to go?" Scott asks.

"I sure a-*HIC*" Mitch hiccups covering his mouth. "Oh, no! This can't be happening!" Mitch whimpers as walk out the door.

"What's the matter?" Scott asks.

"I have the hiccups." Mitch says.

"Oh crap! Um, maybe they'll go away. You can drink some water as soon as we get there." Scott says as they get into the car.

"I hate you." Mitch says half-jokingly. He stares out the window at the other cars passing by.

"Look! I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to give you the hiccups. This is all my fault." Scott says guilt-ridden by the thought of all the disappointed people in the audience.

"This would have never *hic* happened if you didn't *hic* tickle me." Mitch says in between hiccups. He could no longer take himself seriously. They both giggle in unison.

"Don't get me laughing or I'm going to get the hiccups too. Try holding your breath or something." Scott says.

"I'm not *hic* contagious, you know." Mitch says folding his arms and holding his breath for as long as he could, but the hiccups still would not go away.

"Don't worry, Mitch. Kevin's a smart guy. He'll know what to do." Scott says pulling into a parking spot and entering the building. Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin are waiting for them inside with their very own costumes on. Kirstie is wearing a pink gown and a princess tiara. Kevin is wearing a starry blue pointy hat and robe along with a white wizard beard. The beard didn't match his hair color at all, so it looked pretty funny. Avi is dressed in a big green dragon costume. They even got it to breathe fake fire.

"Surprise!" Kevin shouts excitedly.

"Um, what are you guys wearing?" Scott asks.

"We didn't think you'd get him to take the suit off in time." Avi says.

"So we decided to all wear fantasy themed costumes so you wouldn't feel left out." Kirstie says handing Scott a horse costume.

"Oh my god! *hic* You guys! You did all of this for me?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah. We figured you can slay the scene in your knight costume." Kevin says.

"We kind of left the suit of armor in the car." Scott says.

"I guess we can wear the costumes next time then. I really like this dragon outfit." Avi says.

"Well, I'm glad everything is taken care of." Kirstie says.

"Actually we have an even worse problem. Mitch has the hiccups." Scott says. Avi, Kevin, and Kirstie gasp. The hiccups are a performer's worst nightmare. It was bound to happen to one of them eventually.

"Oh, no. Let's just hope we have an understanding audience." Kirstie says.

"Try drinking upside-down. That's what my grandma used to say." Kevin says.

"It's worth a shot." Scott says lifting Mitch off the ground. Avi holds him by the ankles.

"No! Wait! Stop! *HIC* I'm scared. Please don't drop me." Mitch whimpers feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Why isn't it working?" Scott asks looking at the clock on the wall anxiously.

"I'll go get him some water." Kevin says.

"I'm going to choke." Mitch says.

"You'll be fine. Kevin knows what he's talking about." Kirstie says.

"Just close your eyes and count to thirty." Avi says.

"One… Two… Three…Four…Five…Six…*HIC*…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten… Eleven…*HIC* Twelve…" Mitch counts in a shaky voice.

"YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" Avi shouts in his booming deep voice as he pretends to let go. Mitch shrieks and flaps his arms like a drunken humming bird. Scott nearly drops Mitch on the floor for real. Kevin runs back into the room dropping the water bottles on the floor. Avi successfully startled every member of the band, however it still wasn't enough to scare Mitch's hiccups away.

"That's not *HIC* funny. What are you trying to do, give me a *HIC* heart attack?" Mitch asks clinging on to Scott's leg with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

"Sorry. I thought that maybe it would scare your hiccups away. That's what my father did to me. I didn't know you can scream that high. Was that in whistle register?" Avi asks jokingly.

"Kirstie, are you okay? I heard you scream." Kevin says rushing over to Kirstie.

"Oh, I'm fine. That was just Mitch." Kirstie says picking up the water bottle. She removes the cap and slowly pours the water into Mitch's mouth. Mitch hiccups and throws his head forward knocking the bottle of water out of Kirstie's hand. The entire bottle of cold water dumps down Mitch's shirt. He laughs so hard that he spits a mouth full of water all over them. Scott accidentally throws Mitch on the floor.

"Oops!" Kirstie says watching the empty bottle roll across the floor. She runs her fingers down her dripping wet hair.

"Ew. You just spit all over me." Scott says squeezing the water out of his shirt.

"I kind of deserved that." Avi says examining the wet spot on his pants. They can hear the audience taking their seats from all the way back stage.

"Now what? We're running out of time." Kevin says peeking out the curtain.

"I feel awful. If I ruin this performance I swear. *HIC*I will lock myself in my *HIC* house and turn into a crazy cat lady." Mitch sputters wiping the water dripping off his chin with his sleeve.

"But you're not a lady and you only have one cat." Avi says.

"You are raining all *HIC* over my one cat parade." Mitch coughs.

"Owning Wyatt is like having a thousand cats." Scott says.

"Nobody is turning into a crazy cat lady. We're just going to have to do the best we can." Kirstie says.

As they go up on stage the fans cheer with excitement. They let Scott do most of the talking since he's usually pretty good at stalling.

"Um, Hi everybody. You're probably all wondering why we're all drenched." Scott says. Kirstie smiles sheepishly at the audience.

"Yes we are!" A person in the crowd yells.

"Well the truth is, there has been a bit of a hiccup related emergency and we are still trying to fix it so bear with us." Scott says.

"Before you start lighting *HIC* your torches and sharpening your pitchforks, please silence *HIC* all of your cellphones." Mitch says as his face turns red.

"They're laughing. That's a good sign." Kirstie whispers to Avi.

"Um, We will start today's concert by uh, saying the pledge to the flag." Kirstie says trying to stall a little more.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"Just do it, boy!" Avi shouts managing to get a few chuckles out of the fans.

"Um, I pledge allegiance to the flag of the united states of America….." Kevin says reciting the rest of the pledge with his right hand on his heart.

"Before we begin making complete idiots out of ourselves, I would like to apologize to everyone for giving one of our singers the hiccups." Scott says.

"And I would like to apologize for spilling water all over everyone while trying to help get rid of the hiccups." Kirstie says.

"I would to appo-*HIC* I would like *HIC* Ugh! I'm sorry for being born the most ticklish person in this whole *HIC* planet." Mitch says.

"I'm sorry that I can't think of what to apologize for." Kevin says.

"I'm sorry that all of these apologies are taking so darn long." Avi says.

The crowd roars with agreement. As they sing their first song, Mitch's hiccups turn their once beautiful song into a train wreck of laughter and hiccupping. They try starting over several times, but each of them sound as hilariously muddled as the rest. Avi is doing the best at keeping a straight face for the sake of the performance.

"I have an idea. Look up more ways to cure hiccups. I think I can buy us a little more time." Scott says. He puts his hand in his pocket and removes the paper.

"I have a song for you guys. Mitch didn't finish it yet and I just found it in a laundry basket like five minutes ago, but it's better than nothing." Scott says.

Mitch, Avi, Kevin, and Kirstie go back stage. Kevin looks up ways to cure the hiccups on his cellphone.

"This article says you need to swallow a spoon of peanut butter." Kevin says.

"It's a good *HIC* thing I keep a jar *HIC* of peanut butter in my pocket." Mitch says sarcastically.

"Hey! Does anyone have any peanut butter we can use? If you do I'll give you a hug." Avi says going back on stage. Unfortunately there were no wackjobs in the crowd carrying around a jar of peanut butter. So Scott sings the song as they look for more ideas. At first Mitch seems uncomfortable with Scott singing his song in front of all those people, but at least he is singing it in his normal voice this time.

"Scott loves peanut butter. I'm surprised he doesn't have any with him." Kirstie says.

"It says a digital rectal massage can cure the hiccups." Kevin says.

"What the hell is *HIC* a digital rectal massage?" Mitch asks loud enough for the audience to hear. Scott's singing is interrupted by everyone laughing their butts off including Scott himself. "As much as *HIC* you think I would like the sound of that, is there any way my hiccups can be cured without someone *HIC* ramming their finger up my anus?" Mitch asks.

"You're not going to like this…" Kevin says.

"How can it possibly get any worse than that?" Kirstie asks.

"Well according to this article you can stop the abnormal breathing pattern causing your hiccupping by having someone tickle you. It acts like a reset button and will most likely get rid of your hiccups." Kevin says.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That's *HIC* how I got like *HIC* this in the first place." Mitch says.

"Grab him!" Avi commands. Kevin and Avi drag him on to the stage just in time for Scott to finish his song. Much to their surprise the audience seemed to like it. After they stop clapping Kirstie begins to speak.

"We might have a solution to our little problem. Don't worry everyone. Nobody is shoving their finger up Mitch's rectum. We promise." Kirstie says. The crowd sighs in disappointment.

"What did I miss?" Scott asks.

"Apparently tickling is one of the ways you can cure the hiccups without peanut butter or lemons." Avi says.

"So we thought you would like to do the honors." Kevin says.

"Let me go!" Mitch yells.

"You don't want to let the audience down, do you?" Avi says pulling him over to Scott.

"Of course not. I love it *HIC* when they *HIC* come to see us." Mitch says.

"Well then you know what you gotta do." Scott says reaching out his hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever. *HIC* Let's get this over with." Mitch growls fidgeting in Avi and Kevin's grasp. Scott tickles Mitch as the Scomiche shippers cheer happily. "That's enough! That's enough! That's enough." Mitch says in between snorts of high pitch laughter. Avi and Scott release him.

"Need to dab your wetties?" Scott asks handing him a box of tissues from backstage. He always brings a box just in case.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you, Scott. You know me too well." Mitch says rubbing the tissues around his eyes. He tosses the tissues into the audience.

"I think it worked." Kirstie says realizing that Mitch spoke a coherent sentence without a single hiccup. They carry on with the rest of the performance sounding much better than when they attempted the song the first three times. It was the first time either of them could remember being nervous for a show in a very long time. It was certainly a performance no one will ever forget.


	4. The Chapter that Makes No Sense

Author's note: I kind of started writing this chapter late at night and I didn't stop writing it until like four in the morning. So the end of this chapter will make little to no sense.

The next morning Scott wakes up yet again to the sound of clanking. This is getting old really fast. Scott tosses the blanket off his bed and storms down the stairs.

"Mitch, I thought you said you weren't going to wear that stupid thing anymore." Scott growls. He notices Mitch sitting on the couch without the suit on. He could only see the back of his head from the angle that he's in.

"I'm not wearing it." Mitch says taking a selfie with his phone.

"That's weird. I could have sworn I heard someone stomping around in that suit. I must be going crazy." Scott says.  
"I didn't hear anything." Mitch says. He doesn't even bother to turn around and look at Scott when he's talking to him. Scott suspiciously walks around the couch. Mitch is sitting with his legs crossed as he pets Wyatt on his lap like a super villian. He's glad that Wyatt isn't afraid of him anymore. Scott immediately notices the streaks of red and blue across his face and a black dot on his forehead and chin. Mitch puts his phone down and smirks as Scott's jaw drops.

"What are you wearing?" Scott asks.

"Who, me?" Mitch asks trying to play dumb.

"No, Charles." Scott says sarcastically. He has had just about enough of Mitch's little games. Mitch smiles and loudly exhales through his nose imagining Charles the ghost appearing in a sombrero and a tutu.

"Oh, you mean this? It's called war paint, genius." Mitch whispers in a sassy tone.

"War paint? War paint for what?" Scott asks. Without answering Scott's question Mitch snaps his fingers. Scott hears someone in the suit burst into the front door and charge at him. Scott screams and tries to make a break for it. Scott tries to run into the other room but it's locked from the inside. The man in the suit of armor tackles Scott to the ground. Mitch cackles wickedly and watches his friend struggle on the floor.

"Looking for this, daddy?" Mitch asks lifting up Scott's face by the chin with one hand and dangling the key over his head with the other.

"Who is that?" Scott yells trying to push the man in the suit off of him.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just here to level the playing field." Mitch says as he opens the refrigerator and pulls out whipped cream and Hershey syrup. Mitch sprays the whipped cream in a circular motion around Scott's hair.

"Wait? No! What are you doing? Scott asks squirming around.

"Having my sweet revenge." Mitch says.

He then drizzles some sticky chocolate syrup on top. He still isn't satisfied with Scott's new look, so he adds some rainbow sprinkles to add some color.

"Are you quite finished?" Scott asks.

"Almost. Don't rush perfection." Mitch says gently placing a cherry on top and taking a picture. The man in the suit noogies Scott mixing all of the ingredients together. Mitch squirts whipped cream into his own mouth. Scott sees the man reach for something under the couch with the other hand. Scott takes the opportunity to pull the helmet off.

"You forgot your phone charger." Alex says dangling it over his head.

"Alex?! How did you get him to do all that?" Scott asks feeling relieved that Mitch didn't let a total stranger into the house.

"I have my ways to get people to do what I want." Mitch says licking his lips seductively and winking at Alex.

"What?!" Scott screams feeling overwhelmed by betrayal.

"You may release him. I think he has learned his lesson." Mitch says snapping his fingers once more. Alex gets off of Scott.

"Yes, my queen." Alex says bowing down to his master.

"Alex, how could you?" Scott asks.

"Have you tried Mitch's cookies? They're delicious." Alex says.

"Would you like another?" Mitch asks removing the lid from the cookie jar.

"Yes, your majesty." Alex says reaching into the cookie jar and grabbing a cookie.

"You bribed my boyfriend with cookies?" Scott laughs running his fingers through his sticky hair.

"I sure did." Mitch says feeling proud of his accomplishment. "Now will you surrender and sign the peace treaty, or should I send Alex in for round two?" Mitch asks.

"You wrote a peace treaty?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. I have to make things official." Mitch says.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Scott asks unrolling the peace treaty.

"I know. Now if you sign this peace treaty you will agree to not tickle me and you will be my servant for a week. Does that sound fair?" Mitch asks handing Scott a pen.

"I guess." Scott says signing his name.

"Now place your right hand on the bible and swear that you will obey the peace treaty." Mitch says holding up a book.

"That's not a bible. That's just a book with Beyoncé on it." Scott says.

"Whatever. I had to improvise a little bit, but the same rules apply." Mitch says.

"I don't think I should…" Scott says.

"Did I stutter? I said place your right hand on the book." Mitch hisses.

"You should do what he says. He means business." Alex says. Scott puts his right hand on the book. Beyoncé's face gets slathered with whipped cream.

"Oh, no. I hope that comes off." Mitch says examining the cover of the book.

"I tried to tell you." Scott says.

"Keep it up and I will literally shove bananas in your ears and make you into a banana split." Mitch says.

"That's round two." Alex says.

"Yes, Alex, yes it is. Now repeat these words after me. I, Scott Hoying… Surrender to the battle…and I swear… on The Book Of Beyoncé… That I will not tickle Mitch…and he will be my queen." Mitch says slowly.

"Can you repeat that?" Scott asks. Mitch smacks his forehead in frustration.

"I, Scott Hoying, surrender to the battle and I swear on The Book Of Beyoncé that I will not tickle Mitch…" Mitch repeats.

"Like this?" Scott asks tickling Mitch.

"Uuuuuuh…Noooo! Stahahahahaaaaap! I'm going to pee myself." Mitch laughs trying to pull Scotts hands off of him.

"Ew! Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm sorry." Scott says.

"Why didn't you attack him?" Mitch asks.

"Because, 'Queen Mitch', you didn't snap your fingers." Alex says. Mitch sighs in exasperation.

"That's it. No more cookies for you." Mitch growls as Scott gives Alex a high five.

"Should I bring you the bananas, my queen?" Alex asks.

"Yes, bring me the bananas. You may have one more cookie for cooperating." Mitch says.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Scott asks.

"I have no idea. I just think this whole situation is hilarious and I want to be a part of it." Alex says handing Mitch the bananas.

"No! Please! I'll be good. I'll do anything. I, Scott Hoying, surrender to the battle and I swear on The Book Of Beyoncé that I will not tickle Mitch and he will be my queen. See? I can be good." Scott begs.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now would you be a dear and make me something to eat? And it better be gluten free." Mitch says teasingly.

"I know. I know. You don't have to treat me like I'm some kind of an idiot." Scott says.

"You thought blue and yellow makes purple. I don't want to hear about it." Mitch says.

"I was tired when I said that. Give me a break. How am I supposed to know how to make this stuff?" Scott asks looking through the cupboards for something edible.

"Read the labels on the backs of the packaging. You're a big boy. You'll figure it out." Mitch says.

"Man, that's harsh. Don't you think you're taking this queen thing a little too far?" Alex says shaking his head. They hear popping in the microwave.

"Are you making popcorn?" Mitch asks.

"You ate it like four days ago, so it must not have gluten in it." Scott says.

"Well if we're eating popcorn, I want to watch a movie." Mitch says.

"Okay, Mit- I mean, your majesty. What would you like to watch?" Scott asks.

"I think I want to watch Spirited Away." Mitch says watching Scott fill the bowl up with popcorn.

"I better wash this stuff out of my hair first." Scott says.

"Yeah, I better get this war paint off my face before I break out." Mitch says.

"Can I take the suit off now? It's getting really uncomfortable." Alex complains.

"Sure. The bathroom's over there." Mitch says pointing to the bathroom door. Scott washes his hair in the kitchen sink and Mitch attempts to remove the face paint with a wet napkin. Scott watches the chocolate syrup go down the drain. "Hey um, Scott…" Mitch mumbles breaking the silence.

"What?" Scott asks turning the water off so he can listen better.

"I've been thinking… What will happen if one of us dies?" Mitch asks thinking about how happy everyone was at the performance last night.

"Why? Are you plotting my murder or something?" Scott asks not oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. He wouldn't put it past him after he started acting like an evil overlord and turned him into a frozen dessert.

"Scott, I'm not joking. Haven't you ever thought of it before?" Mitch asks as he wipes more paint off his face.

"No, not really. I try to think about happy things." Scott says feeling slightly concerned about his friend's mood swings.

"I hope I die first. Or we'll all die in a horrible car crash together and I won't have to worry what happens." Mitch says holding his head in his hands.

"That is so morbid. Why would you say something like that?" Scott asks.

"Don't you get it, Scott? Everyone dies. Me, you, Kirstie, Avi, Kevin… We're a family. You can never replace family. When we do die, will all we ever worked for for all these years be for nothing?" Mitch asks.

"No. We'll still stay together even if one of us dies. Sure it won't be the same, but we won't all break apart because of it. Now can you please tell me what this is about?" Scott asks putting his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

"It's just… I've been having these thoughts ever since we stayed in that hotel we thought was haunted. I haven't been getting them as much, but they started coming back when I fell on you yesterday. When I heard you scream I couldn't see you with the helmet on and I honestly thought you were going to die. I didn't say anything afterwards because I was sort of mad at you. Before the concert when you held me like a bat and Kirstie poured the water I thought I was going to choke to death and there would be no concert. It's only a matter of time before something actually does happen and we're dead and gone." Mitch rambles as he sinks to the floor.

"I'm really going to miss everyone when they go." Scott sobs after finally letting reality sink in.

"Me too. I have to admit, when I first met Avi in person, I was a little intimidated. I was shocked to see a man like him cry tears of joy during The Sing Off. I couldn't believe that even after he hurt his knee that one time, he still was able to go on stage. Once I got to know him I realized that he was tough on the outside and a big softie on the inside. Don't tell him I said that though. Kevin is one of the most talented people I know and he never lets his unique talents go to his head. I don't think I've ever heard him say a mean thing about anybody. I remember how his face lit up when the judges called him and Avi the meat and potatoes of Pentatonix. Kirstie is always so creative and full of positive energy. I don't know how she does it sometimes. Even when she walks around on stage in those uncomfortable heels, she still manages to put on a happy face. You are the best friend I can ever ask for. You make me laugh even when we're doing something unpleasant like eating disgusting jellybeans. If we never met at Charlie in The Chocolate Factory, I don't know where we'd all be. This is horrible. Why are we even talking about this?" Mitch asks feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He had a long time to think about what he was going to say when he was baking the cookies for Alex alone in the middle of the night.

"The things we do won't be for nothing when we die. Our music has inspired so many people. People we don't even know exist. Even when one of us dies we'll still have those memories about them, and we'll keep making new ones like we did yesterday. We need to stop worrying about how we die and start worrying about how we live." Scott says.

"Wow, Scott. That was deep. Where did you get that from?" Mitch sniffles fixing his bangs.

"I don't know. I think it might have been in a fortune cookie." Scott asks.

"I should have known." Mitch say shaking his head.

"Feel better?" Scott asks.

"I think so." Mitch says.

"Do you want to go watch Spirited Away now?" Scott asks trying to keep his mind off their inevitable death.

"Yeah. We better eat that popcorn before it gets any colder." Mitch says.

"I'll tell you what. I'll even paint your nails for you because you are my queen." Scott says.

"I literally just got all of the paint off my face and now you want to get it all over my hands." Mitch asks thinking about what color he would want to pick.

"You missed a spot." Scott says reaching in front of Mitch's face.

"Wher- Hey! Wait a second. I… am… NOT… Falling… For… That… Again." Mitch shouts slapping Scott on the arm repeatedly. "You signed the peace treaty. You swore on the book of Beyoncé. I've been putting up with this tickling crap for four chapters now and I am so sick of it."

"Would you calm down? I wasn't going to tickle you." Scott says.

"That is a lie. I don't trust you at all." Mitch says.

"Now if you would just hold still." Scott says.

"No-wuh." Mitch whines getting ready to snap his fingers. Scott grabs his wrist with one hand and wipes the paint off his forehead with the thumb of his other hand.

"See? I told you." Scott says showing him the blue mark on his thumb.

"Oh, sorry…" Mitch mumbles. They hear the kitchen door open.

"What the heck is going on in here? Why is everyone crying? I thought this story was supposed to be a comedy." Alex says stretching out his body. He's so glad that he is out of that suit.

"Oh, there's my second servant. Would you go grab me my nail polish?" Mitch requests as he opens the cookie jar for Alex.

"I'll bring that right over to you, your highness." Alex says stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"Why don't I get cooki-?" Scott complains. Mitch shoves a cookie in Scott's mouth.

"There, happy?" Mitch asks as he pours the popcorn into the room.

"Yes." Scott says with his mouthful as he sits on the couch. They decide not to start the movie until Alex comes back with the nail polish.

"I have one last confession to make. Please don't think I'm crazy." Mitch says nervously.

"What is it?" Scott asks turning the volume of the movie Menu screen down and looking into his scared brown eyes.

"Sometimes I hear voices. I don't know if it's because I haven't been sleeping for the past couple of days or what." Mitch says.

"Did you think about seeing a doctor? What kind of voices are they?" Scott asks.

"I really can't explain it. He sounds almost like a constipated Barney the Purple Dinosaur with demonic noises in the background." Mitch says laughing nervously. Scott's face lights up.

"Do the voice. Do the voice." Scott says excitedly.

"Uh…Blarginyargh Hello, I'm the voices in Mitch's head. Agashmiggin- I can't do it." Mitch says.

"*Demonic Howling*Hey! Quit making fun of me." A strange voice complains. Wyatt darts underneath the couch in terror. Scott and Mitch scream in unison. Mitch covers his mouth with both hands. Scott throws the popcorn bowl into the air in fright. Scott realizes they're not in any real danger and laughs at what a mess he has made.

"Did it sound like that?" Scott asks regaining his composure.

"Y-yeah. You heard that too?" Mitch asks feeling the color drain from his face.

"I did. Wow, Alex. That sounded so real… Alex?" Scott says hoping Alex would hear him from upstairs.

"Maybe he's pulling another prank on us. What else can be taking him so long?" Mitch asks.

"I don't know. Our beloved Charles, did you learn to speak English?" Scott asks.

"What are you doing? Don't try to talk to him." Mitch protests.

"I think we should go look for him." Scott says pushing his reluctant friend forward.

"I think you belong in a nuthouse." Mitch replies.

"Maybe he likes cookies. Our Beloved Charles, would you like a cookie?" Scott asks.

"What? No! Don't offer him cookies. He's not a friendly house guest. He's a ghost who has been haunting our house for god knows how long." Mitch says noticing the come off the cookie jar by itself.

"Maybe he's just hungry. He won't eat Alex if we give him something else to eat." Scott says.

"Oh my god. Did you see the lid float off the cookie jar?" Mitch asks.

"Aw, I missed it. Maybe I can ask him to do it again. Our beloved Charles, would you-" Scott recites.

"Shut up! I am so done with this." Mitch yells. They hear low growling coming from upstairs.

"He's not answering us. Maybe it's because we're not holding hands." Scott whispers.

"Or maybe it's because I just told him to shut up." Mitch whispers back.

"Let's go look for Alex. I bet he's in your room." Scott says going up the stairs. Before he can make it to the top he slips on a banana peel and falls down the stairs on top of Mitch.

"Well apparently Charles likes bananas because I did not see Alex go upstairs with a banana." Mitch says as the lights flicker.

"Woah. Maybe Charles was the Hash Slinging Slasher in his past life." Scott gasps.

"Oh, no! NO!" Alex shouts.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Scott yells breaking down Mitch's bedroom door. A white flowing figure thrashes around in the bed. The bed has red liquid splattered on it. They can see a shadow of a person behind it.

"CHARLES ATE HIM!" Mitch shrieks turning on the lights.

"Charles? Who's Charles?" Alex asks folding a white blanket. Alex isn't fond of the idea of another man living with Scott that he doesn't know about, but he isn't really much of the jealous type.

"Alex! You're alive." Scott says.

"Is Charles some kind of psycho ex-boyfriend of yours or something?" Alex asks.

"S-so you mean you weren't in any danger?" Mitch asks.

"No. I went up here and I saw there was a bottle of red nail polish and two different shades of black. I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I tried to test them on myself. When the lights started going on and off I accidentally spilled the red nail polish all over your bed. Then I tried to clean it all up before you guys came upstairs. Then I heard someone slam into the door and I got scared." Alex explains.

"Did you leave the banana peel on the stairs too?" Mitch asks.

"Um, No." Alex says. Suddenly a floating bitten cookie enters the room. Alex, Scott, and Mitch run around the room screaming.

"Hi, guys. Sorry about leaving banana peel on stairs. I thought cookies had raisins in them and I have to torture you for all eternity. Turns out they were just good old chocolate chips. Silly me." Charles says in an almost unintelligible dialect.

"Um, Charl-" Mitch starts to say.

"Our beloved Charles." Scott says correcting Mitch. Mitch sighs in disgust. Alex, Scott, and Mitch join hands.

"Our beloved Charles…" Mitch says rolling his eyes. "Can you like leave us alone. All I want to do is relax and watch a movie."

"Movies!? I love movies! Can I watch?" Charles asks in a peppy voice.

"Sure you can." Scott says.

"Are you kidding me? He just made us fall down a flight of stairs and now we're going to sit around and watch a movie with him like nothing happened?" Mitch asks.

"He thought you were trying to poison him with raisins. It was an honest mistake. I would try to kill you too if you gave me a cookie with raisins in it." Alex says leading them back down the stairs.

"Our beloved Charles, what color should I paint Mitch's nails?" Scott asks.

"The dark navy blue color." Charles replies.

"Dark navy blue? They both look black to me." Alex says holding the bottles up to the light.

"Would you like us to paint your nails too, Charles?" Scott asks dipping the brush into the nail polish. Charles is astonished by Scott's act of kindness. No human ever dared to try to speak to him, let alone offer to paint his nails. Alex seems to be okay with the fact that he's sitting next to a ghost, but part of him still thinks Mitch's cookies are making him hallucinate.

"No thanks. I don't have fingernails." Charles replies levitating the remote and starting the movie.

` "Our beloved Charles, how did you learn to speak English?" Scott asks as he polish's Mitch's fingernails.

"Teens summon me with pencils. That help me practice speak telepathically. I don't got hang of it yet. You can call me Charles." Charles says.

"So, Charles, If you're on earth, why are you dead?" Scott asks wondering whether or not there's an afterlife.

"Oh my god, Scott. You can't just ask people why they're dead." Mitch says.

"I cannot move on to the next life until I fulfill my dying wish." Charles says.

"What is your dying wish?" Alex asks.

"To get an apology." Charles says.

"You mean by the guy who killed you in a jealous rage for getting jiggy with his wife? I hate to burst your bubble, but he's probably dead too. You've been dead for quite a long time now." Mitch says not looking away from the television.

"I got it!" Scott says springing up out of his seat.

"Got what?" Alex asks.

"If we can't get the guy who killed you to apologize to you, we'll settle for the next best thing." Scott says.

"What's that, big blonde one?" Charles asks.

"Mitch hates you. Maybe we can make him apologize." Scott says pointing over to Mitch.

"Little yappy one doesn't like me? But… why?" Charles asks.

"Because you're dea… Nevermind. Forget it." Mitch says.

"That was rude. He can't help being dead. I think you should apologize." Scott says.

"ME? Why should I have to apologize? He tried to kill me." Mitch protests.

"You didn't want to talk to me and you laughed at the way that I died." Charles pouts.

"What? Scott was laughing too and we weren't laughing at your death we were laughing about how it was written in the article." Mitch says feeling verbally attacked by his own servants.

"You mock my speech impediment too." Charles says.

"Because Scott told me to. You called me the little yappy one and you don't hear me crying about it." Mitch says.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Alex mutters under his breath while grabbing another mouthful of popcorn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitch asks.

"It's no secret that your voice gets all squeaky when you're upset." Scott teases.

"It does not." Mitch says catching himself doing it midsentence. Scott smirks triumphantly. "Whatever. If I tell him I'm sorry will he go away?" Mitch asks.

"Yes, but you have to mean it. If you say you are sorry, I move on to the next life and reunite with family. I won't live in world full of people who fear what they don't understand." Charles says making Mitch feel a twinge of guilt. Charles has been living his worst nightmare for who knows how long. His whole family is dead and he's completely alone.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you before I got to know you. Now you may go with your family where you belong." Mitch says.

"You are forgiven. Now there is one last thing I must do before I go." Charles says.

"What is it, Charles?" Scott asks. Mitch feels something tickle him. He shrieks with laughter and falls over onto Scott.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Mitch yells.

"You can't. He's already dead." Alex says.

"Guys look." Scott says pointing over to Charles. A glowing yellow light flashes and he reveals the top half of his true form. He floats up through the ceiling.

"Goodbye everyone. Thank you for granting me my eternal happiness." Charles says in a normal human voice. He hasn't felt this much joy since before he died.

"He's kind of hot for someone who's been dead for a hundred years." Mitch says jokingly. The magic starts to reveal Charles's lower half.

"Why the heck is he naked?" Alex asks.

"He probably didn't have enough time to put clothes on before he died. Give him a break." Scott says handling the situation in a more mature manner.

"I feel violated. He tickled me. He sat on our couch." Mitch gags covering his eyes.

"Goodbye, Charles. We'll miss you. Say hi to Michael Jackson for me. Come back to visit anytime." Scott says looking up and waving.

"Yeah. We'll take you clothes shopping." Mitch says.

"I will try to come back to see you whenever I can. Goodbye everyone. Thank you for everything." Charles says disappearing into the light.

"Isn't this wonderful? He gets to be with his family now." Scott says looking out the window up at the sky. He wonders what it's like up there with all of the people who passed on.

"I'm going to throw up." Mitch groans waiting for his nails to dry. He still can't believe there was a naked man wandering around the house for who knows how long. He liked it better when Charles was invisible and spoke gibberish, but at least he is out of his hair now and he won't have to worry about hearing voices at night, or Scott tickling him for a whole week and he is loving every second of it.


End file.
